Stupid and Contagious
by FanFicy456
Summary: Taylah Eve is sick of pretty bad boy, Jax Teller, getting by easily. Never in trouble for being late, never in trouble for missing assignments, never having to deal with any of the bulshit she had to. But when Jax proves interested, can she look past that frustration and let him in? (High school loves)
1. Chapter 1

_Taylah Eve is sick of pretty bad boy, Jax Teller, getting by easily. Never in trouble for being late, never in trouble for missing assignments, never having to deal with any of the bulshit she had to. But when Jax proves interested, can she look past that frustration and let him in? (Highschool loves)_

* * *

"You love me, don't you?"

Taylah brushed the bangs away from her face, and looked into Cass's eyes. They were brown with specks of grey in them. She wasn't sure what to name the color, but it was what she had fallen for in the first place.

"I-" Did she still love Cassius? She watched his fist clench against the table, wondering if it was because of the hesitation in her answer. "Yes. Of course." She finished quickly.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed in a way that made her stomach tighten like an elastic band being stretched to its limits. "One day, we'll get married."

Taylah smiled, but inside she felt like she was dying.

* * *

Taylah Eve stared at her buzzing alarm, already awake. She lay there watching the minutes change. _Another day, _she thought.

She reached over to turn it off, and got out of bed. She quickly straightened the bed out, pulling the sheets tight, and tucking them in, the way Cass liked. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed the cereal from the cupboard and a bowl along with it. She poured the cereal to just the right amount and set it on the table. She glanced at the clock, 7:45am. Cassius would be home any minute. She grabbed the milk and set it on the table along with a glass of orange juice.

As if on cue, Cassius walked into their small home. He hung his coat and kicked off his muddy sneakers. Taylah never knew how someone who stocked shelves over night in a grocery store could get so muddy, and yet he always did.

"Morning!"

He looked up at her, and she could already tell, it was going to be a bad day.

"What's that?" Cass motioned to what was supposed to be his breakfast.

"We're out of eggs, and I know how much you this kind of cereal-"

"Why didn't you go get any eggs yesterday?"

"I was working on a project, Cass. I didn't really have time to-"

He punched the wall. As if their home wasn't in bad enough condition, he had to put another hole in the wall.

"You always have excuses. What are you going to do in the next year when you graduate? You're not going to be able to continue school, oh no. Not when you have to be my wife."

She didn't say anything. It always started this way.

Cassius walked over to the table and flipped it over, sending the bowl and glass to the floor, shattering them and making a mess. "If you can't do it right, then I don't fucking want it."

Their eyes locked, and he stared hard at her. "Maybe you should just drop out of school. You could do your job properly."

"This won't happen again. Cass, I'll get eggs. I-"

He grabbed her wrist. "This. Won't. Happen. Again."

Taylah shook her head. He released his grasp and walked to their room. "I'll pick up some groceries and make us a nice dinner tonight." She called.

She cleaned up the mess and looked at the clock. 8:15. By the time she'd shower and get ready, she'd be late.

* * *

9:10.

She was late by 10 minutes. She ran to her first class, Calculus, her long brown pony tail bouncing. Her stained navy Keds hit the floor hard with each step. _Fuck!_

She walked into Mrs Dell's class, a whole 11 minutes late. "Late again Miss Eve?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"And I trust your homework isn't completed right now?"

"No."

"This is too much of common recurrence, you are aware?"

"Yes."

Miss Dell motioned to the door. Taylah sighed and made her way to the office for her 21st late slip that month.

* * *

Taylah sat with her old army green back pack on her feet. She rested her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands. If she continued to be late, day after day, month after month, she wouldn't get into any colleges. If she wasn't so damn busy doing everything at home, she'd have time to be on time, time to do her homework.

Taylah was 17 years old. Cassius was 22. They'd met about 2 years ago at the annual town carnival. He seemed so nice, sweet then. Even a year later when her parents died in the horrible car crash that everyone knew about, he was the one who offered she live with him, since she had no other living family. She wished she had. A month after that was when the problems began.

* * *

_"Babe, of course you can stay with me."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Are kidding? Where else are you going to go!?"_

_Taylah wasn't sure, all she knew was that she had no one anymore, but Cass. He'd help her get through high school, help keep her on her feet because she was so busy between school and working to pay for a cheap motel while her home got possessed by the bank. How she wished her parents were still around. How she wished they had paid off the house, and not gotten behind. But they were gone, and so was the only home she'd ever known._

_"I got you." _

_She looked at him and believed his words. _


	2. Chapter 2 (In her mind)

_"TAY."_

_She heard him call her name, but she was in the shower, surely he could hear the water running._

_"TAYLAH!"_

_She guessed he couldn't. "I'm in the shower, I'll just be right out!"_

_She rinsed the conditioner from her hair. Cass was really starting to rely on her for everything. _

_"TAYLAH!"_

_"I'll be right out, Cass!" He was starting to drive her crazy. Constantly on her about how he needed his meals. How she needed to do his laundry. How she needed to keep the house clean. Now he was going to be after her when she was doing her own thing? She rolled her eyes and turned off the tap. Although, he did let her stay here for free, so she couldn't really complain._

_Like the way his arm ripped through the shower curtain, his grasp and harsh voice ripped through her thoughts. His hand tightened around her wet hair as he pulled her from the shower and threw her to the ground. "LISTEN HER YOU LITTLE BITCH," his socked foot hit her stomach, a strong kick that knocked the wind out of her, "WHEN I CALL YOU, YOU COME FUCKING RUNNING. I DON'T WAIT FOR ANYTHING."_

He kicked her again.

And once more.

When he walked away, she lay there, gasping for air, black spots in the corner of her eyes. She was dumbfounded. She heard about this kind of bulshit so many times on the news, and yet, here she was. What the fuck just happened to her?

* * *

**Author's note.**

For those of you reading wondering when I'm going to update and why it's taking so damn long, I will. Just give it time. I hope you stick with me  
I'm going to get out a few chapters today, so bear with me, please.

Loves,  
FanFicy456


	3. Chapter 3

Taylah came to from her thoughts and readjusted herself in the uncomfortable chair. Waiting for a late slip sucked. If she didn't already have back problems from doing it for so long, she would now. She looked down at her S4. The clock read, 10:02. Ironic how she was here for being late, yet they were taking their time administering the slip. At least she'd completed her project for English. She pulled her head phones out of her bag and plugged them into her phone. Turning up the volume, loud enough so she'd still be able to hear when her name was called, she began listening to her favorite band, Nirvana.

_"With the lights out,  
it's less dangerous,  
here we are now,  
entertain us..."_

She hadn't noticed but as she sat there, eyes closed she began humming louder than barely audible. She turned up the volume. She needed this. This was her therapy. She let her hair down and relaxed. When they needed her now, they could come tap her. It was one fucking hell of a morning.

She felt someone slump in the seat next to her, breaking her 'therapy'. She opened her eyes and looked down at her arms, making sure her flannel shirt covered up any bruises Cass had left behind. It wasn't that she didn't want someone to know, just that she'd hoped he would stop. She had nowhere to go, no one to lean on, and she couldn't be bothered with that stress right now. Once she got into college it would be different. She'd move to a dorm, she'd -

"Nirvana. Nice."

A voice entered her thoughts and she smelled the leather for the first time in the whole few minutes he'd been sitting there. He'd heard her music. She rolled her eyes. What was it about Teller that made her so annoyed? Was it the fact the day after day, month after month, he never handed in his homework? Rarely got a late note (except for an odd occurrence such as today)? Never had to deal with taking care of someone? Never had to make sure every last detail was perfect in not only his home life, but his school life, just so he could make it another day? Never got hit? Never -

"You okay?" He looked at her, concerned look on his face. His blue eyes shined and she noticed his hair was wet. Probably from the rain. Maybe from a shower. She could smell not only his leather jacket now, but also his cologne. It wrapped around her thoughts. She wished Cass wore cologne. She wish Cass cared.

"Fine." Taylah answered him without a trace of emotion in her voice. Where did he get off anyway, batting his eyes at her?

"You look like you've had a tough day."

"You pretend to give a shit." Why couldn't he just leave her and her thoughts alone?

"Whoah, more than a one word answer!" He put his head back and smiled. As if proud he had gotten her to talk.

This was the third time in a month they'd been in here together, which was how she'd known he'd rarely gotten late slips. All he had to do was smile at the younger, female teachers and they'd all but throw their panties at him. The older ones? A polite 'sorry ma'am' was all he'd needed. The males? They were all too afraid of him.

Every time she'd see him in here he'd try and strike up small talk. Every single time. And every time, she'd ignore him. Give him one word answers. Not today. Today she'd had enough of his pretty boy, 'fuck who he so pleases' attitude. Sometimes she thought all men wanted was to get in a girl's pants.

"Listen, Teller," She began. She saw the surprise on his face peek through his 'hot, bad boy' demeanor. She liked that. "I've had one fuck of a morning, to top off one fuck of a month, so don't fuck with me right now. I have no time for your bulshit."

"Alright..." He began, dragging out the word. Why didn't he just stop talking? Words rolled off of his tongue in a way she didn't want to enjoy. "Well .. my name is Jax." He laughed lightly when she scoffed. "And what bulshit? I'm just asking you a damn question. For someone who has such high grades, you seem to be in here a hell of a lot. Also, never heard a lady curse like that before. Suits you." He flashed her a smile, playing with fire.

It wasn't that Taylah didn't find Jax attractive. Blonde hair tucked behind his ears that shone in even the dullest florescent light. Blue eyes that always sparked with mischief. Strong build and confidence to match. He oozed sex appeal. But the fact of the matter was he pissed her off so much, she just couldn't see him in any other light.

He always tried to flirt with her. She hated it.

"I know your name. And this - all this bulshit of trying to talk to me every time we're in here! I don't want to share anything with you, don't you get it?"

He sat there for a moment, almost stunned she hadn't wanted anything to do with him, after all, what had he ever done to her?

"Taylah Eve, the principal would like a word before your late slip." The secretary called to her.

Taylah sighed, pulled her hair back into it's high pony tail. She reached down for her pack and Jax noticed yellowish brusies on her collar bone. Bruises. Not hickies. Not 'love bites'. She scrambled to pull her shirt up and gave him a funny look before walking into the office.

As she took her seat to listen to Principal Farkin lecture her, she thought about the strange look Jax gave her. Confusion, concern... had he actually seen the bruises?


	4. Chapter 4

Taylah sat at her small, rusted metal vanity in the corner of her and Cass's bedroom. She brushed her long brown hair, thinking about the day. Farkin had given her the repeat lecture about how she was a 'smart young woman', and if she 'needed help' she 'should see the counselor'. _Blah fucking blah, _she thought.

She pulled her hair off of her side and stared at the yellow bruises from a few weeks ago. When she tried to walk away from him during an argument and he'd grabbed her from behind. She shudders at the memory, wishing she had something to block the memory. A good memory. A joint. Almost anything but the bruises and sting of the memory.

She felt a lump at the back of her throat but dismissed it. Feeling sorry for herself wasn't getting her anywhere. She looked at her phone. 12:43 AM. Cass had been gone to work for about two hours now. She always pictured herself packing her things, leaving him while he was gone. Or even just leaving it behind. Problem was, she didn't know how.

She had no family. No friends. Nowhere to go. Her car was recognizable. She didn't want to have to deal with him finding her ... she shivers, but isn't sure if it's more from the breeze of the open window or the thought of him getting his hand on her after she leaves him. She'd never say it aloud, but she was worried he'd kill her yet.

He used to seem so caring and now, within the past two years, he'd gotten so awful. Rare a day went by where he didn't put his hands on her in some way. Rare a day went by where he didn't scream in her face so loud the neighbor's dog would bark. Rare a day went by where he wouldn't say he loved her, say he did it because he loved her, and then pin her down, thinking she liked it, and fuck her like she was a damn whore.

She hated it.

She hated him.

But she was terrified of him. Terrified he'd find her, wherever she went. Terrified he'd kill if, when he found her. Terrified, he'd do it if he caught onto her leaving. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life living in fear.

She flopped down on the squeaky mattress and clung her pillow to her chest.

She thought about a life without him. Leaving. Finishing school. Becoming a writer. Having a beautiful baby with her wonderful husband. He'd never hit her. Never hurt her. Only love and care for her.

Then she pictured Cassius finding them. Hurting them.

She shook away the thoughts, fearful of the unknown.

Her phone vibrated quick in one short burst. Nobody but Cassius had her number. Who could be texting her?

She grabbed it to reveal an unfamiliar number. _"Hey. U ok?"_

_"Who is this?" _She replied. However they got her number was beyond her.

_"If I say, u'll be pissed."_

Why did they have to play games? _"Can you just tell me who the fuck this is?"_

_"Ah yes - the lady curses"_

Teller. Seriously? How the fuck did he get her number? She thinks back to a time when she'd gotten her car fixed .. at Teller Morrow. Like a broken record she sighs and rolls her eyes. What was the infatuation with her? _"Delete my number."_

_"Srry no can do."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Give me a reason."_

She grit her teeth. He was such a pain in the ass. _"I don't like you."_

_"Bulshit. Don't lie n give me a better reason."_

_"I'm not lying."_

_"Better reason."_

His persistence almost made her smile. When was the last time Cassius had ever shown interest or care? It was long before he'd started beating her. If only she'd gotten out then... Her phone vibrated. Teller again.

_"Tell u what - why not tell me in person?"_

_"Excuse me?" _What did he mean by that? _"Elaborate."_

5 minutes passed. Still no reply.

Suddenly her phone went off.

_";)"_

_"You know, going into company records to get a phone number is against the law..."_

_"Sick the cops on me"_

She dropped her phone on her bed and sat beside it. What was she even supposed to say to that? She obviously wasn't going to.

_"You're a persistent mother fucker, aren't you?"_

Taylah's phone stayed quiet. Her stomach turned into knots. What was he doing? 10 minutes passed until she heard the roar of a lone motorcycle.

A headlights flashed into her window and the roar stopped.

Taylah threw on her Keds and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jax was still seated on his motorcycle, unbuckling his helmet. "Nice to see you too." He smirked.

"Who do you think you are? First my phone number? Then my address?!"

"Like I said, call the cops." He was straight faced. So was she.

She ran her finger through her hair and turned her back on him. Why did he have to be so difficult. Couldn't he see she didn't want him?

Jax stared at Taylah. She walked, both her hands on her head, holding her hair, her back towards him. He couldn't help but stare at her body, her ass. He noticed in the low glow of the porchlight she wasn't wearing a bra beneath her thin tank top. His thoughts began to wonder. What was he doing here? She was gorgeous. She was troubled. Maybe those bruises were an accident..? He had to know.

She turned on him, feeling his eyes burning into her back. "What's your deal, Teller? What's the infatuation?" He'd hung his helmet on his bike, and leaned casually on the handle bars. She couldn't figure him out. Why was he after her so much? After months of being ignored, he'd (stalker-ishly) gotten her cell number. Asked if she was alright.

Jax watched Taylah think. Saw her argue with herself in her head. Her hair covered the bruises he'd saw earlier.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Okay, well - for starters, are you okay?"

She groaned and Jax could have laughed. It was adorable the way she was losing her patience with him, when he wasn't doing anything wrong. " I'm perfectly fine. Next question."

"Elaborate." He mimicked her.

She wasn't sure whether she wanted to go inside, or continuing playing this game with him. That's all she was to him, wasn't she? A game. He'd play it and forget about it.

"Next question."

"Why do you dislike me?"

Taylah sat down on the stairs of the ugly home. She shuddered, forgetting to grab a sweater before walking out the door. She was thankful for her long hair, worried she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I already answered that."

Jax laughed and stepped off of his bike. "That's the best you can do, Taylah? Come on, doll."

"I'm not a doll."

He ignored her and sat down beside her. Her hair gently moved as the wind blew and he got scent of her orange scented shampoo. He thought about just kissing her, holding her, but he knew she was nowhere near interested in that. If she was, she sure had one hell of a way of hiding it. As the wind blew through the space between them, Taylah's hair gently brushed his cheek. She blushed and gathered it into the elastic she'd had on her wrist. He'd saw her bruises. Collar bone. Wrists. Arms.

She saw him looking at her bruises on her neck. "You know what, Teller? You get everything handed to you. You're late, no slip for you. You're homework isn't done, no worries bc you just ride a big bike all day, so who gives a damn about his future? NOT YOU. You don't have to cater to anyone, but yourself. You've never once had to worry about being hi-" Taylah stopped midsentence before she'd said too much.

He'd just stared at her. "I do get off really easy."

Taylah put her face in her hands and groaned. "You're trying to right now."

"No, I'm not. Look, cut the bulshit. You can hate me all you want, but I saw the bruises, Taylah."

She suddenly felt vulnerable. Like she needed to run back in. "What bruises?" She looked up from her hands.

Jax rolled his eyes. "I said, cut the bulshit. You can hate me all you want later."

"Why is it any of your fucking business?"

Her words had almost caught him off guard. What was he supposed to say? That he cared for her? In reality, he didn't know her. Why did she wrap herself around his thoughts?


End file.
